<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>an unfortunate juncture by labyrinth_lockpick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659915">an unfortunate juncture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/labyrinth_lockpick/pseuds/labyrinth_lockpick'>labyrinth_lockpick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Post-Game AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Memory Loss, Post Game AU, no beta we die like men and i'm still scared of being beheld, the whole shebang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/labyrinth_lockpick/pseuds/labyrinth_lockpick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after the rescue, Tommy breaks the news to everyone. The day after that, the Coomers come for a visit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey &amp; Gordon Freeman, Benrey &amp; Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Post-Game AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. reintroduce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the Coomers, the day starts something like this:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I can't believe it, Harold, I can't <em>fucking</em> believe it!" He rants from the passenger side of the car. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harold fastens his seatbelt and puts the key in the ignition as he listens. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We go through all that trouble to kill the little wretch, and then the two of them go on ahead and bring him back? Without even telling us for <em>two days!</em> What the hell is their <em>problem?!"</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Your seatbelt, dear."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He complies with an exasperated sigh before launching back into his tirade. "And you'd think <em>he</em> of all fucking people would object to this bullshit, but he was the one to drag him out? Gordon! Gordon Freeman, the man who actually <em>killed</em> the damn weasel! Can't believe it. Not until I see it."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, my dear, I'm quite surprised with this turn of events as well! But Tommy is friends with Benrey, after all, and Gordon is friends with Tommy! They both are always willing to help out their friends!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And now we're <em>all</em> stuck in this shitty situation."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The car stops at a red light and Harold looks to his husband. "From what I heard over my cellular phone, they seem to be handling this rather well!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bubby scoffs. "That's a fucking lie, Harold. They're lying. There's no way they can approach this without feeling fucked up about it. This is <em>Benrey</em> we're talking about."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, but Tommy said something about him is different! He said-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Light's green."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So it is!" They start moving again. "He said we'll see when we get there."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, like <em>that's</em> not suspicious as hell." Bubby replies, sardonic. "He sounds like they're going to gore us the second we knock on the door."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"They won't! They're our friends."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He bites back some things that would probably make Harold crash the car if they were said aloud. "If the little bastard tries anything, I'm setting him on fire."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's alright, dear."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unsurprisingly, Bubby's right about them not handling Benrey's return well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy hasn't been in a good mood since Gordon confirmed his suspicions the morning after Benrey's liberation: he'd found Benrey too late, and now he has no memory of him, of Black Mesa, of <em>anything.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, what's he supposed to do now? Benrey doesn't know who he used to be, or what he did. Is there even any way to fix him? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh, he's <em>really</em> fucked it up this time, hasn't he?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sips his Pepsi absently at the dining room table, kicking the chair legs and generally feeling bad. His appetite is gone, replaced with crushing nausea that feels like a rope pulled tight around his stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He's starting to regret calling the Coomers so early.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"uh. tommy?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He snaps to attention. "Oh, hey, Benrey. How'd you- how'd you sleep?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"uh." The other's nose scrunches a little. <em>"bad,</em> actually? how long was i out?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"W-well, you missed all of yesterday."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>"what?</em> why didn't you wake me up?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Gordon wouldn't let me! He said y-you needed it, and I'm inclined to agree."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benrey frowns. "didn't help much. i'm still tired."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy laughs. "W-Well, you're going to have to save the- the power nap for later. Company'll be over in, say..." He checks the clock over the oven. "F-Fifteen minutes, give or take?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benrey sits down on the seat across from him, and Tommy instinctively flinches. They both pretend it didn't happen. "gordon told me a little about them yesterday. who were they again, the... commons?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Coomers."</em> He corrected. "You- you knew them, too. They got married recently, so you just b-barely missed the service."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"sucks." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, but it's p-probably for the- for the best you did."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"why? are they, like, mean?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Bubby is, a little, but..." Tommy's smile becomes a bit more strained. "They actually set the- the aisle on fire."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"sounds fun."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The conversation pauses. Tommy takes another sip of his soda as Benrey looks around the dining room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He clicks his tongue. "so, just a quick question. how long was i in there?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy rubs the bridge of his nose, putting down his soda and letting out a tired sigh. "Two months, if you're t-talking about the Void." The answer comes quick. It's been on his mind for so long. "59 days, exactly."</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"wow, okay. that's... a long time." He grimaces, like the answer physically hurt to hear. "alright, new question, </span> <em><span class="s2">why</span></em> <span class="s1"> was i-"</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There's a knock at the door. Thank god. Tommy knows what he was about to ask, and he <em>definitely</em> isn't ready for that conversation. Not until after they get situated. He stands, temporarily abandoning his Pepsi.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Gordon, c-could you get that for me?" Tommy </span> <span class="s1">calls to the man in the living room. "I'm going to give Benrey some of my clothes so they don't see him in..." He looks at his friend's tattered uniform. "...such <em>formal</em> clothing."</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy starts walking to the guest room, looking back and gesturing for Benrey to follow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What the <em>hell</em> even- even happened to your sleeve?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gordon opens the door just a crack. "H-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Where's the rat bastard?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Woah, okay- <em>woah, woah, woah."</em> Gordon opens it a little more, waving a hand at Bubby through the gap. "Before I let you in, we need to discuss something."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, let's discuss how much of a fucking idiot you are."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Bubby, dear, we should at least hear the man out." Harold's voice rings out from behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Thank</em> you."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gordon steps onto the deck to meet the two of them. Bubby's foot is tapping in frustration, his arms crossed. Harold is holding one, smiling, but his expression is noticeably forced.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hello, Gordon!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey." He takes a deep breath. "So... How much did Tommy tell you?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You pulled some stupid shit, Benrey's back, and something's weird with him. That's it. Tommy acted like he was going to murder us or something." Bubby replies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Minus the murder, you're pretty accurate, actually. Benrey... He doesn't remember anything. He said he didn't remember his name after I pulled him out of the Void. Can't recall any of us, and I'm sure he doesn't know what happened back in Black Mesa anymore. Hell, he probably doesn't even <em>know</em> what Black Mesa is, <em>now."</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ah. And if it's a trap?" Harold pipes up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gordon shakes his head. "It's not."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bubby's brow furrows. "So the little shit doesn't remember we killed him?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, and I prefer he <em>stays that way."</em> Gordon's voice drops. "Listen, guys, we can't tell him about that shit yet. He's already confused and stressed enough. Do not talk about the Resonance Cascade. And do not, I repeat, do <em>not,"</em> He looks directly into Bubby's eyes. "...be an ass. Are we clear?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bubby's nose wrinkles, but he seems to relent. "Yeah."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gordon sighs, relaxing a little. "Good. Thank you."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, he turns and enters the house, leaving the door open for the couple.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, dear, I suppose we should re-meet our friend." Harold moves his grip to hold Bubby's hand smiling grimly, (but gently,) at his husband.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bubby looks away, returning the gesture. "Yeah. I... I guess we should."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hand in hand, they walk into the house.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. negative attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The get-together, while a bit fun, was <em>insanely</em> awkward.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Coomers <em>did</em> stay true to their word. There was no mention of the Resonance Cascade. There was no assery. Just some soft drinks and talk of the weather and the occasional mention of future meetups and whatnot. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was relatively short, too, and by 12:30-ish in the afternoon, Bubby and Harold had already gotten home, leaving Tommy, Benrey, and Gordon on the couch. Sunkist naps at their feet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benrey doesn't mind sitting in silence for a little bit. This is a comfortable kind of silence, not the strange kind that usually follows his conversations.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While he sits between the two, he occupies himself with examining his new clothes. A yellow t-shirt that Tommy accidentally shrank in the wash, red jeans that needed to be cuffed a few times to fit, and a light green jacket that's also way too big for him. Tommy jokingly compared him to a stoplight when he came to collect Benrey's old clothes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...On the subject of his old clothes, he'd found something peculiarly <em>familiar</em> in the pocket of his vest. Something he needs to ask about.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so he does. "hey, what's black mesa?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The reaction is immediate. The other two straighten up, aghast, and look at each other with wide eyes. Even the dog rouses from her slumber.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Benrey, wh-where did you hear...?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Did they- oh, <em>dammit,</em> I <em>told</em> them-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>"wait,</em> hold on!" Benrey waves his hands in alarm, clearly surprised by their response. "i just- i found <em>this</em> in my vest when i was changing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He fishes something out of his jean pocket.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A name tag. Benrey's name tag, specifically. The top is emblazoned with the logo and company name.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"i just thought, since... you guys know me? and it sounds familiar, and the symbol on it matches the one on the vest, so... <em>maybe</em> you could tell me about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy's expression sours, glancing from the name tag to Gordon. <em>"Should</em> we...?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shakes his head. "No. <em>Absolutely</em> not. He's not ready. I even told the others to keep their mouths shut about it until everyone's settled. We aren't discussing this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't you- don't you think he deserves to know at least <em>something</em> about-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No! He won't-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"i'm <em>right here,</em> you guys, you don't need to talk about me like i'm not!" Benrey sits up, throwing his hands in the air. He's frustrated, overwhelmingly so.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The others shut up and stare at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"i don't... i don't know what the <em>fuck</em> you two are talking about, but i'm not <em>stupid!</em> i <em>do</em> know things, so don't treat me like i'm some- some toddler, okay?! i'm right here, and you're acting like i'm <em>dead</em> or something!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that, Tommy goes rigid.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"listen, i know we were friends, and that you're stressed, and that you... miss me or <em>whatever!</em> i know that things are weird and <em>wrong.</em> but if i'm going to try and make sense of this, we need to actually <em>talk.</em> for fuck's sake, this is the <em>one</em> thing i have any kind of memory of and you won't say anything? <em>why won't you</em> <em>say anything?!"</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunkist pushes her head into Tommy's lap, now. Her eyes are trained on Benrey, a light growl filling the otherwise quiet apprehension hanging in the air.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gordon stands. "I need to get some air."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Gordon-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I <em>need!"</em> He snaps, then takes a deep breath. "...to get some air." He turns and walks through the kitchen. The front door opens, then shuts, signaling his exit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Benrey's expression softens, less angry, more dejected. "...fucked up." He stands, tossing the name tag onto the coffee table. "i'm going to my room."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Benrey walks through the doorframe and into the hallway, he hears Sunkist take his place on the couch with a small shuffle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shuts the bedroom door behind him, leaning on it heavily, coming to a conclusion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>They're keeping something about him secret,</em> he decides, <em>and he's going to figure out what it is.</em></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm not at 100% quite yet, so the next part probably won't be up for a little while longer than most. thank you for your patience!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>